


Does he know?

by GingerNinja56



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13119744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerNinja56/pseuds/GingerNinja56
Summary: Spy remember the DNA test's he couldn't bare the truth but one night he did.





	Does he know?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first time writing something about Team Fortress 2 so I hope it isn't to bad thank you so much for reading :D

It was finally ceasefire the dust of Teufort tussled around painting the battlefield in an eerie glow even creepier then the preternatural events that were involved between Red and Blu. The Red team had just lost giving a sour performance throughout and everyone was getting a long lecture from soldier how America never gives up. 

After everyone promised they would do better to Soldier, most of the team hit the shower’s then heavy prepared his Beef Stroganoff his “Mama” best, everyone turned up to dinner except the Spy respectively nor the Sniper how odd.

“Hey Engie where’s snipes?” Scout looked away from his sketchbook casting his baby blue eyes to the older man; he put his pencil by his cheek in thought.

“He’s probably eatin in his camper son” Engineer scratched his cheek.

“Eat up little man, Heavy gave a curt nod. I’m going to leave to give Dokter ‘is fill”. Everyone in the mess hall simultaneously nodded.

"What ya been sketchin this time laddie"? Demo scooted closer and took one look and howled with laughter. “Ya got him good lad!”  
Scout had drawn Spy being run over by a car, detailed and even using red pencil to emphasis the blood splattered around the paper.

Pyro clapped its hand’s in amusement.

“Come on son don’t you think that a little hard on the fella?”Engineer gave scout a perturbed look and sighed taking his helmet off he wiped his brow the heat was really getting to him.

“Me? Nah no way that wuss treats me awfully; why da hell should I care? All he does is hiding that shape-shifting rat.” Giving a dyspeptic groan Scout shut his sketchbook eyebrows furrowed, why was Engineer defending him, anyway? He was bitter, materialistic unappeasable the list went on.

"Hmm... I would watch what you say string-bean, alright boys I’m goin in my workshop if anyone needs me give a hootin".  
When the team had finished their Beef stroganoff and debated if heavy had actually put bear in the stroganoff, some decided to play poker other’s preferred to go to their respective dorms as the night wheeled in.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ominous chatter could be heard from Spy’s smoking room, the fire crackled leaves of fire danced around the logs.

“Mate does the kid ‘noe, about the DNA test?” Amber glasses searched for the man in front of him, searching for the answer.

“Non, I hope to keep it that way for as long as possible, we are in a war bushman, I don’t believe he needs to worry about that”. He stalked over to his bar picking two glasses and twiddling the alcoholic beverage in his fingers, he poured slowly. 

“Come on he’s been in denial for 27 years, doesn’t that make you feel even a little bit remorseful spook?” 

“You really know nothing 26 years I watched him take his first step’s the babbling enfant. You’re acting like he was an orphan he ‘ad his mother and his roughhouse brother’s always looking for a scrap the amount of times we had to stop them, me and his mother from them getting arrested”. Spy sighed bringing over the alcoholic beverage passing one to Sniper.

“Red wine?” “You know I don’t drink this fancy devil’s drink.” “I’m guessing Boston didn’t do you well, you do realise the ‘hole team nearly knows, Medic, Heavy, me, you and also I guess Soldier and Demo since they ‘ave been poking fun”. “Scout doesn’t believe it keeps denying it, Sounds exactly like you actually”. Sniper eyebrow furrowed 

“Of course the boy would, it’s in his nature, and maybe he did pick up habits from me, Old habits die hard”. “Look bushman if you came for a conclusion to this topic you have brought to my attention, you’re not getting it, and so can we please change the topic”. Spy grumbled starring daggers at the man while sipping his wine.

 

“Nah I think I may head out back to my camper, you bloody spoie’s are too secretive any who…” Leaving the red wine completely he held onto his akubra. “See you later Spook”.

“Wait”

“Having second thoughts, huh”? Sniper turned around smugly.

“Non, I just need fresh air that is all camper”. Spy held his chuckle at the insult while Sniper huffed in annoyance, he took his job seriously.   
Making their way towards the exit they crossed the kitchen, they paused glancing at the faint light and sound emitting from the Rec room they turned to each other wondering who was awake at this time if anyone Medic or Engineer but they would be in the infirmary or workshop. 

Spy face displayed two emotions at once, one shock but then the second one a small smile at what was before him. On the Sofa laid Scout curled into a small ball and unconscious clutching a red blanket around himself, breathing steadily, the television blared some show he must love.

Without a second thought Spy tiptoed over to the coach bending his knee’s his greys eye looked upon his son, leaning forward stroking his hair he never realised how many feature’s his son and him shared. Turning his attention back to his surrounding he looked for the Sniper he couldn’t find, Spy Grumbled under his breath. It wasn’t until he heard whimpering from his son shifting in his sleep did he look back, at that moment he wanted to save him from whatever his dreams were troubling him with. 

“It’s okay Jeremy Shush”…

Spy turned towards the TV turning it off he then proceeded to scoop Scout into his arm’s not forgetting the branded blanket, taking him back to his room Scout twitched in his arm’s mumbling. “Ma?” he asked then turned limp again. Spy smiled to himself.  
Spy attempted to open the door managing barely with scout in his arm’s he bit his lip hoping he hadn’t woke him up, that would have been an awkward situation. Victory bells rang in his ears navigating around the mess which was Scouts room he knelt down gently placing him down on the bed, searching around the room his son did really love Baseball, memorabilia of the Boston Red Sox scattered around the room and on his table a picture of his family worn and torn but one toothy grin from all seven brothers and one mother shined the most, his son’s. 

Making sure Scout was comfy Spy demeanour changed completely a bright smile escaped the cracks of his mask, he leaned forward kissing Jeremy on the temple. “Bonne nuit Jeremy”, hesitating he then added “Mon fils”. Taking one last glance at his sleeping son he smiled before closing the door, thoughts of telling him the truth passed through his head, maybe one day his son would stop killing him in his artwork, maybe one day.


End file.
